monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
I Scream, You Scream
Summary For Home Ick, each student is required to create one dish live on Monster High's screen system. Ghoulia bakes cakes, which receive a good grade from Ms. Kindergrubber. Kindergrubber presents Cleo as tomorrow's chef, and also reminds Cleo that she'll have to do the recipe of her choosing from memory. Cleo starts off well as she searches for a good De Nile family recipe, but she is called by someone and loses herself in the chat until late that night, after which she falls asleep. She shoots awake the next morning, acutely aware that she has no recipe. At school, she confides to her friends and Ghoulia offers her a recipe: raspscary boofflé. Cleo is grateful, but notes she will never learn it by head in time before Home Ick. Just then, Scarah walks by and Draculaura casually asks her if she enjoyed Telepathy Camp. Scarah answers she had a blast and walks on, while Cleo comes up with a plan: Scarah can read Ghoulia's recipe for her and use her telepathy to get the knowledge to her. Draculaura notes that telepathy is still hard for Scarah, as she keeps mixing up all the thoughts she receives, but Cleo is certain of her plan. Scarah is willing to help and at first, Cleo gets through the recipe perfectly, but then a pretty vampire girl and Heath Burns walk by. Heath's thoughts turn to the girl, noting she's so hot she needs liquid nitrogen if she's to cool off. Scarah picks up on Heath's thoughts and sends Cleo and instruction to add a gallon of liquid nitrogen. Cleo does doubt that liquid nitrogen is an ingredient to a boofflé, but has no choice but to follow Scarah's instructions. Next, Clawd walks by, thinking about casketball player #24. As such, the mental message reaching Cleo asks for 24 cups of flower. The rest of the ingredients told to be added are bracelets and a smartphone. Cleo keeps up her act and puts the bowl into the oven, claiming her creation will be worth an A+. An end is put to that expectation when the oven suddenly starts frothing. Kindergrubber shouts for everyone to run, but it's too late and the oven explodes, damaging much of the school. Cleo's cooking skills are graded with an F and Scarah employs her telepathy skills to come to a startling conclusion: Cleo is unhappy. Notes References * The title refers to the 1927 song "I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Icecream" by Waring's Pennsylvanians. It further plays on the food theme of the webisode and Scarah Screams's role. Continuity * Continuity-wise, this webisode precedes "Aba-Kiss Me Deadly", as it shows Ogrethor installing the flatscreens. * While less clearcut, the way Scarah's telepathy skills are brought up also suggests this webisode takes place before "Undo the Voodoo". Other * This is one of the three webisodes released on DVD with "Ghouls Rule (TV special)". * "I Scream, You Scream" is thematically similar to "Copy Canine". Category:Volume 3